


Désolé, je suis un chat

by Nuts



Series: Désolé, je suis Sakurai Ryou [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: "Car oui, Sakurai Ryou, deuxième année de Touou Gakuen, arrière de l'équipe de basket, équipier d'un des Miracles, n'était pas humain. Il ne faisait que se comporter comme tel. Il avait le droit de se faire passer pour un humain pendant sa scolarité au lycée et personne ne devait voir sa véritable forme ou découvrir son secret.« C'est quoi ce bordel !? » s'exclama Aomine."Ou, Sakurai a tout à coup des oreilles et une queue de chat.





	Désolé, je suis un chat

Sakurai Ryou soupira en mettant un tamagoyaki dans sa bouche. Sa deuxième année venait à peine de commencer à Touou Gakuen, mais il avait déjà l’impression que le temps passait trop vite. Il n’avait pas envie que le lycée se termine, mais il serait déjà bientôt à la moitié de sa vie de lycéen et il n’avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez lui après l’obtention de son diplôme comme convenu. Il aimait trop la liberté qu’il avait maintenant.

« Oi, Ryou, passe-moi plus de saucisses, » exigea Aomine Daiki, assis à côté de lui sur le toit du lycée.

Sakurai devait admettre qu’il était fier de ses amitiés grandissantes, notamment avec Aomine et Momoi. Se socialiser avait été l’un de ses objectifs en venant étudier ici, se faire des amis avec qui il pourrait partager les repas chaque midi était un rêve qui se réalisait pour lui. Et au cours de la dernière année, il était fier de s’être assez rapproché des deux amis d’enfance pour pouvoir partager ça avec eux.

(Wakamatsu serait sûrement en colère s’il entendait ça ; mais Sakurai appréciait particulièrement de faire des bento pour Aomine. Cuisiner était l’une des nombreuses activités qu’il avait découvertes et par lesquelles il avait été agréablement surpris. Comme le basket.)

Malheureusement, Momoi n’était pas avec eux ce midi. Depuis le début de l’année, elle était devenue amie avec des filles de sa classe et elle voulait chérir cette chance rare de ne pas être détestée par les autres personnes de son sexe. Aomine râlait de temps en temps d’être délaissé, mais il la laissait se faire ses propres amis.

Sakurai pouvait voir la façon dont Aomine essayait de faire plus attention à Momoi et à ses envies -- ainsi qu’à toutes les autres personnes qui l’entouraient, même si avec moins de précaution – depuis la Winter Cup. Observer Aomine interagir avec d’autres personnes était quelque chose d’extrêmement fascinant pour Sakurai. L’aura que l’ace avait autour de lui, comme une luciole bleue, la manière dont les autres étaient immédiatement conscients de sa présence, dont leurs regards ne cessaient de revenir vers lui...

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » questionna Aomine d’un ton bourru.

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur Sakurai, avec leur intensité impossible. Sakurai ne pourrait pas se sentir plus nu que quand elle était posée sur lui. Il rougit immédiatement, de ses pensées et d’avoir été surpris en train de le dévisager.

« Désolé ! Désolé ! »

Aomine se désintéressa, rebaissant les yeux sur son bento et le moment fut fini aussi vite qu’il avait commencé. Sakurai retint un soupir de soulagement.

Ce jour aurait dû être comme n’importe quel autre jour. Sauf qu’il faisait chaud pour un mois d’avril, et que les fenêtres de l’étage d’en dessous étaient ouvertes. Sakurai, qui avait une ouïe excellente, pouvait entendre des brides des conversations des étudiants de ces classes, mais il n’y portait jamais grande attention. Si Momoi avait été là, il aurait été plongé dans une conversation avec elle. Aomine n’avait pas envie de parler aujourd’hui et Sakurai respectait son silence, alors il les entendait mieux qu’il ne l’aurait probablement fait d’ordinaire.

Tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent en avertissement une seconde avant que cet élève stupide n’ouvre la bouche pour prononcer des mots qu’il ne comprenait pas. Mais c’était déjà trop tard.

« -- à quel point ce vieux bouquin est stupide, » entendit Sakurai. « Ecoutez-moi ça : Que les esprits youkai qui nous entourent se révèlent à nos yeux, que leurs masques s’estompent, qu’ils reprennent leurs véritables formes ! »

Il y eut un ‘pouf’ étrange, accompagnée d’une fumée blanchâtre sortie tout droit de _Naruto._ Quand celle-ci disparut, Sakurai put voir les yeux d’Aomine plus écarquillés qu’il ne les avait jamais vus.

Sakurai ferma précipitamment les yeux et pria à toutes les divinités qui voudraient bien entendre ses prières. Même avant de les rouvrir, il savait que c’était peine perdue. Il pouvait les sentir ; les trente-deux muscles de ses oreilles s’agiter au moindre bruit, sa queue qui se hérissa pour répondre à l’adrénaline de peur qui coulait dans ses veines, le tissus de son uniforme qui avait laissé la place à celui de meilleur qualité et plus lourd d’un kimono.

Il pouvait voir sa véritable forme se refléter dans les yeux d’Aomine.

Car oui, Sakurai Ryou, deuxième année de Touou Gakuen, arrière de l’équipe de basket, équipier d’un des Miracles, n’était pas humain. Il ne faisait que se comporter comme tel. Il avait le droit de se faire passer pour un humain pendant sa scolarité au lycée et _personne ne devait voir sa véritable forme ou découvrir son secret_. C’était la condition.

« C’est quoi ce bordel !? » s’exclama Aomine d’une voix rauque.

Sakurai s’inclina profondément, jusqu’à poser son front sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé, Aomine-kun ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

« Pourquoi tu t’excuses ! » cria Aomine. « T’as des putains d’oreilles de chat ! Qui viennent d’apparaître sur ta tête ! Comme ça, pouf ! »

« Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! »

Sakurai devait agir et vite. Son esprit s’éclaircissait toujours sous la pression, et il en était immensément reconnaissant aujourd’hui. Tout d’abord, il devait analyser la situation. Un humain avait prononcé une formule de révélation. Cela signifiait qu’il garderait cette forme jusqu’à ce qu’un humain ne l’autorise à se camoufler de nouveau, avec un sort. Pour ça, il devrait retrouver son manuel d’instructions, qui se trouvait quelque part dans sa chambre. Rester à l’école était de toute façon exclu. Il devait rentrer chez lui et vite, avant de se faire surprendre par plus d’humains.

Ce qui l’amenait à l’humain qui l’avait _déjà_ surpris. Sakurai remercia les dieux que Momoi n’ait pas mangé avec eux aujourd’hui. Aomine, qui ne croyait pas au destin, au surnaturel, aux esprits ou aux divinités, pourrait être facile à convaincre que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve. _Aomine-kun, tu as encore séché les cours pour faire une sieste, Momoi-san sera déçue. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te réveiller !_

Dans tous les cas, il avait pour l’instant besoin du Miracle. Sakurai se redressa avec la rapidité et la grâce de sa véritable forme pour trouver Aomine sur les fesses, la bouche grande ouverte. Son état de choc pourrait s’avérer utile.

Sakurai n’hésita pas une seconde. Il se leva, s’approcha d’Aomine qui le regarda avec des yeux de poissons, (Aomine n’eut pas de mouvement de recul en le voyant approcher, et Sakurai se senti étrangement satisfait et soulagé par ça, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder là-dessus) et bondit sur sa proie.

Aomine glapit, c’était très drôle à entendre (mais encore une fois, _ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de rire_ ), et s’accrocha à Sakurai quand il le souleva comme une princesse. Sous d’autres circonstances, Aomine aurait probablement été fou de rage, avec une raison sûrement extrêmement stupide comme ‘le seul qui peut me porter comme une princesse, c’est moi’, mais ce n’était pas des circonstances normales.

(Sakurai était visible sous sa _vraie forme, bordel._ Ça n’aurait _jamais_ dû arriver.)

Sakurai sauta de toit en toit, se concentrant pour maintenir un sort qui avait pour but de détourner le regard des humains. C’était tout ce dont il était capable, avec son niveau d’énergie.

Malgré tout, cela faisait énormément de bien, de faire de l’exercice, du _vrai_ exercice, d’être en hauteur et de se déplacer en équilibre. Sakurai aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de l’occasion, et même la partager avec Aomine, mais ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter. ( _Hmm, peut-être pas la meilleure expression_.)

Arriver chez lui fut un soulagement. Il se glissa par la fenêtre ouverte avec grâce (bien que faire glisser Aomine fut un peu plus dur que prévu) et s’effondra contre le mur, à bout de souffle.

« Putain de bordel de merde, » dit Aomine d’une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« Je suis désolé ! »

Aomine se tourna vers lui. Ses paupières se plissèrent alors qu’il dévisageait Ryou.

« Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer, bordel ?! »

Sakurai lui devait bien une explication.

« Je suis désolé, je devais t’amener ici. Personne ne doit me voir à l’école. Désolé ! »

Sakurai s’inclina plusieurs fois rapidement et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires sans perdre plus de temps. Il aurait dû se douter que ça n’allait pas être suffisant pour Sakurai. Aomine agrippa sa manche et le tira avec force. Grâce à ses réflexes félins, Sakurai se retrouva à s’asseoir avec grâce sur ses genoux aux pieds d’Aomine.

« Désolé ! » s’excusa-t-il immédiatement. « Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

« OK, OK, _la ferme_. D’abord, t’as pas l’air d’être surpris par les oreilles de chat. Et la queue de chat. Et le kimono... Ensuite, tu viens vraiment de me porter comme une putain de princesse et de sauter sur des putains de toits comme un shinobi ? Et dernièrement, putain de merde ! »

Sakurai releva lentement les yeux vers son coéquipier. Aomine avait ce même regard intense que quand il affrontait des Miracles, ou Kagami Taiga de Seirin. C’était cette expression, à moitié en colère et à moitié... satisfait. Le regard d’avant qu’il n’entre dans la zone. Sakurai avait toujours été fasciné par ce regard-là, et il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il serait un jour posé sur lui.

S’il pensait se sentir nu sous le regard d’Aomine plus tôt sur toit du lycée, ce n’était comparé à maintenant, à ce regard-là, posé sur la véritable forme de Sakurai. Il pouvait sentir des milliers de picotements sous sa peau.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se fit violence pour contrôler les mouvements de sa queue.

« Je suis désolé, Aomine-kun, » dit-il lentement. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu vas me croire. »

Aomine se pencha dangereusement vers lui et attrapa le col de son kimono. La bouche de Sakurai s’assécha encore plus. Il oublia que, sous cette forme, il avait bien assez de force pour reposer l’autre adolescent et resta là, sous les mains d’Aomine.

« Comment à parler, enfoiré. _Tout de suite_. »

Sakurai hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Je suis un youkai, » lâcha-t-il. Il cilla intérieurement, parce que ce n’était pas du tout quelque chose qu’il était censé _dire_ , mais Aomine avait cet effet sur lui. « Je ne suis pas humain, mais personne ne doit le savoir alors j’utilise un sors pour cacher mes oreilles et ma queue et avoir l’air d’un humain au moins jusqu’à la fin du lycée et là quelqu’un a lancé un sort et je dois trouver le contre-sort pour pouvoirmerecamoufleretj’auraisbesoindetonaidealorss’il-te-plaitaide-moi. »

Sakurai arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans ceux d’Aomine et ils ne flancheraient pas. Aomine le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes et Sakurai se demanda s’il allait se faire frapper.

Puis Aomine le lâcha brusquement.

« OK, » dit-il simplement, en s’enfonçant son petit-doigt dans son oreille.

« O...K ? » répéta Sakurai, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Ouais, OK, j’ai une excuse pour pas aller en cours et faut avouer que t’es hilarant comme ça. On croirait voir une nana de mes magazines. »

Sakurai se senti rougir de la tête aux pieds.

« Je suis pas une fille ! »

Aomine balaya ses protestations de la main. « Ouais, ouais, peu importe. » Il regarda autour de lui avec un intérêt nonchalant. « Putain, c’est le bordel chez toi. »

Cette journée ne pouvait pas s’empirer.

*

Correction : cette journée pouvait définitivement s’empirer. Alors qu’ils cherchaient tous les deux le manuel de Sakurai, Aomine se découvrit une nouvelle passion. Toutes les deux minutes, il tirait sur les oreilles ou sur la queue de Sakurai pour voir sa réaction.

« Aomine-kun, » se lamenta Sakurai une énième fois, « je suis désolé d’avoir des oreilles de chat mais elles sont très sensibles. Peux-tu arrêter de tirer dessus comme ça ? »

« Oh, tu veux que je fasse ça plus doucement ? »

Les doigts d’Aomine rendu calleux par le basket se déplacèrent avec une lenteur exagérée sur la ligne entre l’oreille et les cheveux de Sakurai, ce qui lui fit comme un choc électrique. Personne d’autres que sa famille ne lui a jamais fait ça.

« Eeeeeeh, » dit Aomine de sa voix grave. « Est-ce que tu ronronnes aussi ? »

Sakurai sentit sa queue se gonfler d’indignation. Il tapa la main d’Aomine avec son poignet.

« Aomine-kun, » réprimanda-t-il. « Concentre-toi s’il-te-plaît. »

Aomine leva les mains en signe de paix avant de s’affaler dans le lit de Sakurai. Sakurai ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pensé qu’Aomine serait d’une quelconque aide.

« Oh, c’est pas ça que tu cherches ? Un magazine sous ton lit, je pensais que ça allait être un porno. ‘Se faire passer pour un humain pour les nuls’, franchement ? »

Sakurai se retourna et se jeta sur le livre entre les mains d’Aomine. Déjà ça de retrouvé, il ne manquait plus que l’autre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu cherches encore ? » demanda Aomine. « Me dis pas que tu vas dessiner un truc à la craie sur le sol ou une merde du genre ? »

« Non, non, » répondit distraitement Sakurai. « J’ai juste besoin de la formule pour altérer la mémoire hu-- » Ah, _il n’aurait pas dû dire ça._

Aomine se redresse d’un coup. « Altérer la mémoire ? La _mienne_ ? Qui a dit que j’étais d’accord ? Le seul qui peut altérer ma mémoire, c’est moi ! »

Sakurai ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières. Aomine était parfois tellement prévisible que c’en était douloureux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Aomine-kun, mais je suis obligé. C’est le protocole ! Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça alors que tu connais mon secret ! Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute ! »

« Ryou, tu vas pas m’effacer la mémoire. Et à qui j’en parlerai, au juste ? »

« Momoi-san ? » proposa Sakurai. « Tes parents ? Internet ? Tout le monde ? »

Aomine soupire. « OK, laisse-moi redire ça. A qui j’en parlerai qui pourrait me croire ? »

Sakurai ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Oui, c’était plutôt improbable que qui que ce soit croit Aomine. Mais le protocole !

« OK, alors oublie ça. Maintenant, fais ta magie ou je sais pas quoi pour te retransformer. J’ai faim. »

La nonchalance d’Aomine était un peu perturbante, mais Sakurai essaya de se raisonner, c’était mieux que l’alternative.

« En fait, » commença Sakurai d’une voix misérable. « Je ne peux pas faire l’incantation moi-même. J’ai été victime d’un sort pour me révéler aux yeux des humains et seul un humain peut m’autoriser à cacher ma vraie forme. »

Il feuilleta le livre pour s’en assurer.

« Oui, donc j’aurais besoin de toi, Aomine-kun. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Nous devons passer un contrat. »

« Un contrat ? » répéta Aomine, les sourcils haussés.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ce contrat ne t’engage à rien ! Tu dois juste dire que tu juste dire que tu m’autorise à prendre forme humaine et le sceller avec un baiser »

« Un _baiser ?! »_ s’exclama Aomine. « C’est quoi ces contrats de pervers ? Tu fais ça avec beaucoup de filles ? Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Aomine-kun ! C’est comme ça que la magie humain-youkai fonctionne ! Un contrat par un baiser ou un rituel par le sang. Je suis vraiment désolé de-- »

« Ouais, j’ai compris. Je suis pas trop sûr de vouloir passer un contrat. Tu pourrais m’arnaquer, nan ? »

Sakurai sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Aomine-kun, comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ! Nous sommes amis ! Et il n’y a que toi qui puisse m’aider ! Sinon, le garçon qui a lancé le sort pourrait le faire mais je devrais le retrouver et le convaincre et lui effacer la mémoire et-- »

« C’est bon, c’est bon, je vais le faire, pleure pas, tsk. »

Sakurai essuya rapidement ses larmes. Il n’osait même pas imaginer comment sa famille réagirait s’il les appelait pour leur dire qu’il ne pouvait plus se camoufler. Déjà qu’ils ne voulaient pas qu’il vienne à Touou Gakuen.

« OK, on fait ça comment ? » demanda Aomine de mauvaise grâce.

« Tu dois dire : ‘Moi, Aomine Daiki, j’autorise Sakurai Ryou à reprendre forme humaine quand il le souhaite’ en me regardant dans les yeux. Ensuite tu m’embrasses et voilà, le contrat est fait. Tu vois, c’est toi qui énonces les termes. Je peux pas te piéger. »

Aomine se leva et s’approcha de Sakurai, jusqu’à être à cinq centimètres de lui. Sakurai ravala l’envie de s’excuser et leva les yeux vers Aomine.

« Moi, Aomine Daiki, j’autorise Sakurai Ryou à reprendre forme humaine quand je le souhaite, » récita Aomine de sa voix ennuyée habituelle.

Sakurai ferma les yeux et se prépara à être embrassé.

« Et à être à mon service jusqu’à ce que j’en décide autrement, » ajouta rapidement Aomine.

Sakurai ouvrit les yeux en un éclair et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Aomine avait déjà sa main de la nuque de Sakurai et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L’esprit de Sakurai se vida complètement pendant une seconde. Il n’avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, jamais formé de contrat avec personne. Et déjà, il pouvait le sentir à l’intérieur de lui, son énergie qui s’accrochait à celle d’Aomine, comme attirée par sa lumière.

La baiser n’avait rien de doux, la force du mouvement faisait presque mal et l’intensité faisait battre le cœur de Sakurai dans sa poitrine. Ce baiser était similaire à tout ce qu’Aomine entreprenait dans sa vie, rapide, intense et incomparable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sakurai sentit qu’Aomine lui mordait les lèvres et il expira de surprise avant de se faire attaquer par la langue d’Aomine qui créa un chemin dans la bouche de Sakurai. Ce dernier se laissa faire, ayant oublié qu’il avait bien assez de force pour repousser l’autre adolescent.

Aomine s’écarta avant que le baiser ne dure trop longtemps. Sakurai sentit ses oreilles lui brûler mais au moins, pensa-t-il faiblement, ses oreilles étaient bien humaines.

« Pourquoi tu as mis la langue, Aomine-kun ? »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « Hey, un baiser, c’est un baiser. »

« Et pourquoi tu as changé les termes du contrat ? » continua Sakurai d’une voix malheureuse.

Aomine le fixa du regard. « C’est bien plus drôle comme ça, tu trouves pas ? »

Avec ça, il claqua des doigts et un ‘pouf’ retentit dans la pièce et, exactement comme plutôt dans la journée, Sakurai se retrouva dans sa vraie forme. Seulement, au lieu de trouver Aomine les yeux écarquillés, il le trouve mort de rire.

« Aomine-kun ! » se lamenta-t-il.

« C’est mortel ! »

La Miracle se pencha pour tirer la queue de Sakurai. Sakurai lui griffa la main sans aucun remord.

**EPILOGUE**

« Hey, Aomine, pourquoi t’as une griffe sur la main ? »

Aomine baissa les yeux sur la marque que Sakurai lui avait fait.

« Oh, ça ? On peut dire que je viens d’adopter un chat. »

Sakurai eut envie de s’excuser et d’arracher la tête d’Aomine. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Il devrait le mordre la prochaine fois.


End file.
